gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn
|image=Mobile_suit_gundam_unicorn_-_03_snap01.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn |kanji=機動戦士ガンダムUC <ユニコーン> |romaji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu Yunikōn |shortname=MSGUC |media=OVA |era=Universal Century |japanese start=March 12, 2010 |english start=March 12, 2010 |producer=Sunrise |director=Kazuhiro Furuhashi |storyscript=Yasuyuki Muto |chardesign=Yoshikazu Yasuhiko, Kumiko Takahashi |mechdesign=Hajime Katoki, Junya Ishigaki, Nobuhiko Genba, Yoshinori Sayama |artdirector=Shigemi Ikeda |music=Hiroyuki Sawano }} is an OVA that takes place within the Universal Century timeline. The OVA is based off of the novels written by Japanese author Harutoshi Fukui, with character and mechanical designs provided by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko and Hajime Katoki, respectively, and music by Hiroyuki Sawano. Setting The story begins in UC 0001, at the very beginning of human space colonization, with the Laplace Incident, a major event that influences the course of human history forever. The main story takes place in UC 0096, three years after the events of ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and seventeen years after the One Year War. Organizations Earth Federation *Londo Bell *ECOAS :Earth Federation Space Forces Special Task Group. A newly put together group that is in charge of hunting down the Neo Zeon remnants. Known as the Manhunter unit. Neo Zeon *"The Sleeves" :This is the name of the Neo Zeon remnants are known as. After the second Neo Zeon movement, the remaining Neo Zeon troops are gathered by Full Frontal at the ruins of a resource asteroid. Vist Foundation :The Vist Foundation manipulates the Earth Federation and Anaheim Electronics from behind the scenes. Hoping to create a new world, the Foundation attempts to hand over a certain secret to the Neo Zeon remnants known as the Sleeves. This will mean the opening of Laplace´s Box, which holds a great secret tied to the origins of the Universal Century. Anaheim Electronics :Anaheim Electronics is a fictional civilian manufacturing company originally produced a wide range of technological applications from consumer electronics to battleships and even space colonies. Bow Anaheim Electronics creating advanced mobile weapons for any faction that would be willing to pay, then selling the same technology to the former's enemy. Zeon remnants :These are the military forces of the Principality of Zeon who remained on Earth despite the defeat and surrender of the Principality. Most are scattered across the Earth sphere, conducting guerilla attacks against the Earth Federation with military support from "The Sleeves". Characters Civilian *'Banagher Links' - A student at Anaheim Industry Technical School in the colony "Industrial 7". pilot of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Son of Cardeas with his second wife. *'Audrey Burne' - A girl from a noble family, whose life changes after she meets Banagher. *'Takuya Irei' - Another student of Anaheim Industry Technical School and also Banagher's roommate. Huge MS mania. *'Micott Bartsch' - A girl who commutes to a high school adjacent the Anaheim Industry Technical School. She is the daughter of the head of industrial sector of Industrial 7. *'Tikva Sant' - Eldest son of Gilboa Sant. *'Kai Shiden' - A veteran pilot of the One Year War, after the war he left the Federation Forces and began a career as a journalist. *'Beltorchika Irma' - A former member of Karaba, she works as a freelance police informer. *'Tom' *Marco *'Denis' Vist Foundation *'Cardeas Vist' - Grandchild of Syam Vist, second generation head of the Vist family. *'Gael Chan' - He is Cardeas's secretary and bodyguard *'Syam Vist' - He came into possession of a strange object called "Laplace" and through underworld connections he married into the Vist family and became the head of the influential Vist Foundation. Anaheim Electronics *'Martha Vist Carbine' - Cardeas' younger sister. She married into the Carbine family which established Anaheim Electronics. *'Alberto Vist' - A staff of Anaheim Electronics who board the Nahal Argama to stop the opening of the "Laplace's box". It is mentioned in the novel that he is Cardeas's son with his first wife. *'Aaron Terzieff' - An Anaheim Electronics engineer who participated in the RX-0 development project as part of the armor materials division. *'Bancroft' - A teacher at Anaheim Industry Technical School. Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" *'Full Frontal' - The mysterious leader of the Neo Zeon remnant forces who is described as the "2nd coming of Char". *'Suberoa Zinnerman' - Captain of "Garancieres". *'Marida Cruz' - A female MS pilot of the "Kshatriya" on board the Garancieres. *'Angelo Sauper' - A MS pilot of "The Sleeves" and team leader of the Frontal bodyguards *'Flaste Schole '- He is a crew member of the freighter Garencieres. *'Alec' *'Besson' *'Gilboa Sant' - He is a pilot of the Geara Zulu. *'Hill Dawson' - Captain of the Rewloola-class. *'Tomura' - A highly skilled mechanic on board the Garancieres. *'Savoie' *'Sergi' - A MS pilot of "The Sleeves" and one of the men assigned as Full Frontal's bodyguards Earth Federation *'Ronan Marcenas' - Riddhe's father, an important member of the Earth Federation Central Council. *'Ricardo Marcenas' - Supported by the liberal group, he became the first prime minister of the Federal Government. Earth Federation Forces *'Riddhe Marcenas '- MS pilot of Earth Federation's Londo Bell team. *'Otto Midas' - The captain of the Londo Bell ship "Nahel Argama". *'Liam Borrinea' - A female officer and second in command. *'Daguza Mackle' - The commander of ECOAS 920 special force team dispatched to seize Laplace's Box in Industrial 7. *'Mihiro Oiwakken' - A newly appointed female officer onboard the Nahel Argama. *'Hasan' - A military physician assigned to the assault landing ship Nahel Argama. *'Conroy Haagensen' - The second in command of the ECOAS 920 special forces team. *'Bright Noa' - A veteran of the One Year War, he is the commander of the Londo Bell forces. *'Meran' - A commander of the Ra Cailum, he is a veteran of the Second Neo Zeon War. *'Nigel Garrett' - A Londo Bell ace mobile suit pilot, he is leader of the elite Tri-Stars team. *'Daryl McGuinness' - A member of the Tri-Stars team, he is a skilled mobile suit pilot. *'Watts Stepney' - A mobile suit pilot of the Tri-Stars team, he has a fiery personality. *'Norm Basilicock' *'Sercel Mitukale' *'Jonah Gibney' *'Sydow Omoki' Republic of Zeon *'Gilligan Eustace' - An army captain and a member of the right-wing political group "Association of the Wind". *'Monaghan Bakharov' - A politician and defense minister, he is the son of former prime minister Darcia Bakharov. Zeon remnants *'Loni Garvey' - Daughter of Mahdi Garvey, she holds a deep hatred of the Earth Federation, brought about by the death of her father. *'Yonem Kirks' - Leader of a group Zeon remnants based in New Guinea. Episode List Media Endings *''Ryuusei no Namida (Tears of the Falling Star)'' by Chiaki Kuriyama (Episode 1) *''Everlasting'' by Kylee (Episode 2) *''Merry-Go-Round'' by Chemistry (Episode 3) *''B-Bird'' by Earthmind (Episode 4) *''Broken Mirror by Boom Boom Satellites (Episode 5) Mechanics Civilians *Med *TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" *Klimt'' Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 "Banshee" *D-50C Loto *MSA-003 Nemo *MSA-004K Nemo III *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RAS-96 Ankusha *RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II *RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89A2 Jegan Type-A2 (GR) *RGM-89D Jegan *RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) *RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGM-96X Jesta **RGM-96X Jesta Cannon *RGZ-95 ReZEL **RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type ***RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (GR) ***RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser B-Unit) (GR) *RMS-106 Hizack *RMV-1 Guntank II *RX-160S Byarlant Custom *Zuck Support Units *Base Jabber *''Clop''-class *''Columbus''-class (Alaska) *''Dogosse Gier''-class (General Revil) *Saberfish II *''Irish''-class *''Himalaya''-class *''Garuda''-class *''Nahel Argama'' *''Ra Cailum'' *''Salamis''-class *''Salamis''-class (early) *''Juneau''-class *Space Launch Neo Zeon (The Sleeves) Mobile Weapons *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu *AMS-129 Geara Zulu **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Unit) **AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Gilboa Sant Unit) *AMS-129M Zee Zulu *AMS-119 Geara Doga **AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Weapons Type *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-102 Zssa *MS-21C Dra-C *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" Support Units *''Garencieres'' *''Endra''-class *''Mad Angler'' class *''Musaka''-class *''Rewloola''-class Republic of Zeon Mobile Weapons *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" Vehicles and Support Units *''Chivvay Kai''-class *''Musai Kai''-class Vist Foundation *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" Zeon remnants Mobile Weapons *AMA-X7 Shamblo *MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type *AMX-109 Capule *AMX-101K Galluss-K *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-09G Dwadge *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-06D Desert Zaku *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *MSM-07 Z'Gok *RMS-192M Zaku Mariner *RMS-108 Marasai *MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type *MS-14D Desert Gelgoog *MSM-04G Juaggu *MSM-08 Zogok *MS-08TX/S Efreet Schneid Vehicles and Support Units *Base Jabber *Dodai YS *Dodai Kai *Dodai II *Fat Uncle *Luggun *[[LMSD-76 Gray Phantom|LMSD-76 Gray Phantom]] Picture Gallery ImgMain_01.jpg|Gundam Unicorn promo poster 51YTNMy4XuL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Day of The Unicorn Blu-Ray Cover unicorn-02.jpg|The Second Coming of Char Blu-Ray Cover 86542_201104120883402001302578642c.jpg|The Ghost of Laplace Blu-Ray Cover 61kYXp9Ak8L.jpg|At the Bottom of the Gravity Well episode 4 Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Posters.jpg|Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Poster Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Posters0.jpg|Gundam UC Episode 3 'The Ghost of Laplace' Poster 20110720185944-48589.jpg|A poster of "At the Bottom of the Gravity Well" episode 4 MSG Unicorn - HQ Ep.4 Scan.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: At the Bottom of the Gravity Well- Promo Poster Aposter4111.jpg|A poster of "At the Bottom of the Gravity Well" episode 4 d8f4d9e69921fae4b4f795d5d137712c1330083405_full.png|A poster of "Black Unicorn" l_4f8805ab54124.jpg|Black Unicorn blu ray Gundam UC Episode 3 'Space & Earth ' Posters.JPG| Gundam UC Episode 6 'Space & Earth ' Posters.JPG References File:Gundam-unicover-ova-1.jpg File:Gundam-unicover-ova-2.jpg File:Gundam-unicover-ova-3.jpg File:Unicorn-characters-1.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' characters File:Unicorn-characters-2.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' characters File:Unicorn-characters-3.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' characters sssssssssssb.jpg sssssssssssssc.jpg gundamunicorn70.jpg 352270j.jpg 69uc.jpg 55uc.jpg RTfdoWABvgwaa5zJj 1i g.jpg 10117uc3s.jpg 10117uc2s.jpg 10117uc1.jpg GundamUCep6 - NewtypeMovinOn.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Episode 6 - Movin' On (Newtype) 1ga1.jpg See also Media ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (light novel) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee'' (manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: The Noble Shroud'' (manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn The Truth of E.F.F'' (manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC Testament'' (manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: The Postwar War'' (novel) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094 Across The Sky'' (manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC MSV Kusabi'' (manga) ;*''Mobile Suit Gundam UC'' (PS3 video game) Chronology External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on Wikipedia *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on Gundam-unicorn.net *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on MAHQ.net *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn on Anime News Network ja:機動戦士ガンダムUC Category:Series